


The hidden Youth Book Society

by Shiiteuu



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dreamcatcher fanfic, Dystopian society, Other, Romance, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiiteuu/pseuds/Shiiteuu
Summary: A group of girls manage an underground society where the youth can feel free to read books in a country where reading books is illegal.And not only are the youth reading illegally and in secrecy! The secret mysterious leader of the Youth Book Society plans on taking down the dictator Micheal Grant, whose dehumanizing regime only profits the rich and politicians.Follow these strong female characters through challenges thick and thin.Read and enjoy!
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1: Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 Hello!  
> Before we start off on this new journey, I’d like to mention that I’ll be updating this story as often as I feel is possible.  
> I personally struggle with a lot at the moment, and I would really appreciate it if you can understand that.  
> Writing is a form of distraction and passion to me, I really enjoy creating stories.
> 
> I love you for deciding to give this story a go! And I hope you’ll comment!!  
> Anyways, enjoy!!!  
> :)

“ :Speak to me, Take my hand  
What are you now?  
I will tell you all. I will conceal nothing. “

\- Effort at Speech Between Two,  
Muriel Runkeyser

Chapter 1: Dandelion

Before stepping through the black coated spiky gate of the School Grant premises, Jiu stood in silence; one might say in fear.  
Today is her first day in a new school. She got the school uniform one week prior, but as she is standing there, she can feel the itching of the brown woolen suit. Her suit-pans she cuffed before she entered, and with a determination of surviving today she went through.  
The school looked as big as three mansions comprised together, this school was only meant for those privileged ones; those who have riches and those who are politicians. On the entrance the words ‘School Grant’ were shining, polished with a shine. Through the corridors many students were walking and running to class, here in the commotion Jiu searched for her classroom. Lucky for Jiu, her class was on the third floor, although the walking up long stairs didn’t seems so lucky to Jiu.  
As she walks in, the teacher greets her with a warm smile,  
“Ah, the new student, I presume!” She welcomes.  
Jiu and the teacher have a short talk before the class starts, with Jiu introducing herself she learns the name of her homeroom-teacher,  
“My name is Lee Siyeon, I’ll be teaching your classes to you for majority of your time, please make yourself comfortable and find a seat.” Miss Siyeon patted Jiu’s shoulder and directed her towards the noisy class.  
Jiu found a seat beside a girl who was looking out the window,  
“Hi, I’m new here, my name is Jiu,”  
But no response was given to Jiu, so she fell silent again.  
Miss Siyeon banged her hands on her desk directing the attention of the class to her.  
“I’m sure all of you have already noticed the new kid, I’d ask of you people to be quiet and be an example to our new student of how great our class is, but I know that would be the equivalent to speaking to a baby,”  
Everyone laughed and the mood was set to a calming one. The teacher continued,  
“No time to waste, let’s begin this lesson, shall we?”  
And as Jiu listen, she felt bored with the teaching.  
“Who can tell me why our country is the best country on this planet?” Miss Siyeon asked,  
Then one kid raised their hand,  
“That’s because we have a great leader, miss,”  
He answered.  
“That’s correct, Tjör,”  
To Jiu this wasn’t unfamiliar, in school you only get taught of the great country they live in, but great it never seemed to Jiu.  
“Sounds like propaganda bullshit to me,”  
The girl by the window whispered. Jiu has never heard anyone say something so controversial, but she agreed. Jiu wrote on a piece of paper how she agrees with the girl, and then she threw it in front of her.  
Soon they began tossing paper messages secretively.  
‘I’m Gahyeon btw, let’s meet up after class’  
Gahyeon wrote to Jiu,  
‘I’d like that’ Jiu answered back.  
Everyone seemed too focused on their learning for anyone to notice these two girls chatting, but the teacher sure noticed, and she smiled at the two; as if she were glad for them.

Jiu and Gahyeon went outside to the school garden to have a more safer talk.  
The high rose bushes decorated the paths, and with many more plants and trees around them, Jiu felt in awe. This garden really is being taken care of, and that with a sense of meticulous quality.  
They found a black shining bench to sit on, and so they began their talk.  
“You really can’t escape the teachings of Micheal Grant‘s propaganda,” Jiu said with disappointment.  
“I’d be surprised if someone could,“ Gahyeon jokes.  
Jiu then began wondering about how a free society would look like, how true freedom would feel like if only she had it. These thoughts made her body fill with excitement. “Imagine a place where all knowledge is free, where we have the choice to read and learns what-ever it is we desire, imagine a place where we could feel safe, and not watched by pro-Grant* teachers, oh just imagine,” Jiu said with a wondrous tone.  
The both of them became silent, a silence not of awkwardness, but of sadness for an impossible wish. Then Gahyeon smirked and smiled at Jiu’s childish dreams.  
“You know, there really is a place like that,” Gahyeon shared with a hint of mystery, “and I could show you, if you’d like,” she added.  
Jiu couldn’t figure out what Gahyeon meant by that. Gahyeon then leaned in closer looking first around to see that no one is around, she whispered, “Meet me at the front gate around eight at night, I’ll come pick you up and I’ll show you such a place of freedom,”  
Jiu nodded with uncertainty, this seemed like an offer of a lifetime, she couldn’t say no to this.

The night blew a cold breeze, making Jiu wrap her coat around herself even tighter than it already was. She waited for Gahyeon to show up at exactly eight by the the front gate of the school, but soon it would pass eight thirty. Had she really believed a girl she just met to show up at night? Is she running late? Why wouldn’t she show up? But no longer after thirty, Gahyeon crept up behind Jiu, scaring her with a loud shriek.  
Jiu turned sharply around and held Gahyeon’s mouth shut to lessen the noise. Gahyeon could only laugh at the silliness of Jiu.  
“You’ll get us caught if you don’t shut up!” Jiu tried to warn,  
“Ok ok, I’ll be quiet,” Gahyeon surrendered.  
Jiu moved away from Gahyeon, pulling herself together again.  
“Whereto now?” Jiu asked.  
Gahyeon then smiled while climbing up the gate and then jumping down to the other side. “Now it’s your turn,” she ordered.  
Jiu’s eyes widened in shock.  
“You want me to climb this gate?” Jiu asked.  
Gahyeon nodded with pleasure.  
Jiu has to make a decision now, and God help her because she was about to follow the devils order.  
She did as Gahyeon had done, now both of them were standing beside each other, on school property past working hours.  
Gahyeon then held Jiu’s arm and led her towards the back of the school, behind a statue of the goddess venus where a small basement door was hiding. Jiu looked in wonder as Gahyeon opened the door and walked down into the dark. She stood there questioning her chances of dying. Gahyeon popped her head up the basement steps and giggled. “It’s ok dude, I won’t hurt you, just follow me,” she held out her hand, waiting for Jiu to take it. No more was needed to say, for Jiu herself took Gahyeons hand and both ascended down into the darkness.  
Now that the both of them were at the bottom of the steps, Jiu could hear music.  
“Where is the music coming from?” She asked.  
“Oh you’ll see,” Gahyeon mysteriously answered, unlocking and opening a dark door.  
And as Jiu was confused, she then saw a whole lit room filled with bookshelves, couches of velvet, beanbags, a radio player, and much more.  
This dark basement, she realized, hid a secret room filled with books, and here she would love it.

————————-  
*Pro-Grant= is a person who agrees with the dictator Micheal Grant’s political ideology.


	2. Chapter 2: Althaea Marshmallow

“ As do the bee- delirious borne- “

-The soul has Bandaged moments,  
Emily Dickinson 

Chapter 2: Althaea Marshmallow

As Jiu walks into the large room, a girl with ginger hair walks up to Jiu with a shocking smile, as if she were nervous.  
“Who are you? Why are you here? Care to explain yourself Gahyeon?” She asked the last part looking towards Gahyeon in anger.  
Gahyeon rolles her eyes, “it’s chill, she’s one of us,”  
She said with confidence, but the girl wasn’t feeling it. Soon they started arguing about Gahyeon’s naive belief that Jiu was one of them.  
As Jiu stood there silently trying to understand what was going on, she went to take a more closer look in the room. She saw posters of old poets and writers on the walls such as Emily Dickinson, Virginia Woolf, Agatha Christie, Poe, and Arthur Doyle. Classical literature Jiu recognized in bookshelves, there they were laying in front of her! She couldn’t believe her eyes, all books she thought were gone; banished by law, but yet she sees them right there in the old bookshelves by the walls. She just couldn’t resist to touch the books, to smell them, and to feel their weight in her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes, and soon enough the two girls by the door stood silent; looking up at her teary eyes. They know how it feels like to be finally seeing a book in person, to read it.  
The ginger girl walked up to Jiu, smiling with empathy. Jiu looked up at her, “I once thought of books as impossible dreams, but now I see they aren’t; they are real and not just a wish,” she said.  
Gahyeon went towards the blue-velvet sofa and plopped herself down. The ginger haired girl looked towards Gahyeon in search of some emotional support, but no help was given. The girl then introduced herself, “Handong, that’s my name, but you can call me Han; everyone does,” Han seemed very distant, but a friendly vibe showed itself nonetheless. Jiu grabbed Han’s hand and shook it with such excitement, “I’m Jiu, it’s very nice to meet you! I must compliment how wonderful this place is,” Jiu said.  
“Sure, just make yourself comfortable, Jiu,” Han said.  
But soon after their short introductions, another figure was heard entering the basement. All three girls were looking at the door with curiosity. Now imagine Jiu’s shock when through that door appeared her homeroom-teacher Miss Siyeon!  
“Miss, you’ve arrived! How glad I am,” Han greeted the teacher. But upon Miss Siyeon seeing a new face she freezes in place before she could greet Han with a handshake. She says, “Oh, I see Jiu found our hideout,”  
“Wait, you know each other?” Han asked surprised.  
“Jiu is a new student who just earlier today got introduced to the class,” Miss Siyeon informed.  
Jiu couldn’t believe she saw her teacher standing there, “Pardon my asking but, why are you here Miss Siyeon?” Jiu asked, she didn’t expect a teacher to know of this basement.  
Miss Siyeon laughed, understanding why Jiu asked that question. “It’s quite alright, Jiu. I’m here because I’m one of the founders of the Youth Book Society, you could call this a safe space for students who want to read.” Siyeon explained.  
“One of the founders? How many founders are there?” Jiu asked curiously.  
“Not many: there’s only me and then the anonymous founder who doesn’t want to be known for understandable reasons,” Siyeon explained.  
Silence once again befell the group, making Gahyeon groan out, “Well, let’s get started then, shall we?” She asked enthusiastically. Jiu smiled with anticipation for the rest of the night. 

After their hour long meeting, Jiu, Gahyeon, and Han all walked home together after taking their leave with Miss Siyeon. It was a quiet night with no noise around but the rustling leaves in trees to accompany them. Han and Jiu got to know each other a bit more after tonight, but still Han was curious about Jiu. “Why did you join our school, Jiu?” Han asked, looking to her. Jiu swallowed before speaking, as if she was nervous about sharing something, “that’s because my father wanted a more promising future for me, he basically wants me to graduate from a more prestigious school. He has high expectations set for me,” Jiu shared. Han didn’t expect an answer like that, but surprised she wasn’t, for almost all kids at their school face the same expectations from their own parents. “Well, I hope you’ll like it here with us around,” Han said, lighting up the mood. Gahyeon huffed at that comment, making Han angry. “What? Did I say something to upset your majesty, Gahyeon?” Han annoyingly asked. Gahyeon then grimaced and stuck her tongue out to Han in a clownish manner. Jiu smiled at their clownery. 

When Jiu arrived home she walked over to the dinner table seeing no one but a plate of food on her seat. She assumed her parents had already eaten, so she went ahead and began eating. The events from before made her all smily and happy, she couldn’t think of anything else but of the books she got to read.  
While eating she heard someone come down the stairs, it was her mother dressed in a sleeping gown coming down to look for Jiu. “Honey, is that you?” Her mother asked.  
“Yes, mom, it is,”  
Jiu’s mother came to sit next to her and held Jiu’s hand in her own. “How was your first day?”  
“Oh, it was ok, I made some new friends!” Jiu answered smiling. Her mother smiled back, though looking very tired. Then, Jiu’s mom remembered something and got up to search between cupboards; something she had hid from Jiu’s father. Jiu watched as she wondered what her mother was doing, and soon she understood. Her mother came back towards her with a small item wrapped around with a purple cloth. Her mother gave it to Jiu with a proud, warm smile. As Jiu uncovered the item from the cloth, she looked up to her mother with a surprised expression.  
What she had gotten from her mother was a book; a small book with the title engraved in gold letters: ‘Watership Down written by Richard Adams’.  
“Where have you gotten this from, mom?” Jiu asked with tears. Her mother smiled and hugged Jiu, whispering, “Don’t tell you dad about this,”  
She then got up, kissing Jiu on the top of her head, and then walking back up the stairs.  
Jiu was overly happy with her gift, truly the best gift she has ever gotten from anyone. She looked back up to the stairs where her mother was a moment ago, “thank you mother, truly!” Jiu whispered back. 

At night, before Jiu went to sleep, she laid in her bed; reading the book her mother gifted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𓆏 All characters and all places are all fictional, names of characters and of places are all fictional, if these names and places occur irl then that’s purely coincidental.


	3. Chapter 3: Iris Germanica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𓆏: hi! If you like this story please consider leaving a comment!  
> Enjoy :)

“ Like the sweet apple which reddens upon the  
Topmost bough, “

\- One girl,  
Sappho

Chapter 3: Iris Germanica

If you ever saw a student skipping while going to school you’d surely think of this student an alien, for who would skip in excitement to school where you get taught nothing but useless propaganda? Well, the girl skipping to school is no one but our Jiu. But she isn’t skipping to school out of excitement for her classes, no!  
Jiu is all but excited to meet her new-made friends, who share the same love for literature in a god-abandoned country where showing the slightest interest in books could get you imprisoned. 

It was a secret; an adventure, something which made Jiu feel special. She just couldn’t stop thinking about The hidden Youth Book Society, but sure enough she had to stop her wondering thoughts. A short-haired girl seemed to have dropped her bag while walking in front of Jiu, she hurried to the girl and helped her collect the belongings of the purse.  
“Here, I’ll help you,” Jiu said while handing the girl her pens and markers, trying to make eye contact with her.  
The girl looked very stressed, she didn’t even look up to Jiu. “Thank you, I didn’t pay attention to where I was walking,” the girl said with a tired voice.  
“You’re Welcome, I’m Jiu by the way,” Jiu introduced.  
“I’m Dami,” the girl shared.  
“So you go to School Grant too!” Jiu said, observing the school logo on Dami’s blazer.  
“Mind if I walk with you to school?” Jiu asked with a smile.  
Dami didn’t know how to behave around Jiu, she didn’t have any experience with making friends so spontaneously, she nodded with an awkward smile; trying to look into Jiu’s eyes. 

While walking to school, Jiu noticed Dami’s shy demeanor and found it cute. She smiled to herself whenever Dami answered with a nod to Jiu’s questions.

“Do you always carry so many colorful pens in your purse?” Jiu asked teasingly.  
“Oh, yes—well, no— I guess I just love colors,” Dami nervously answered.  
“It’s ok, it’s cute,” Jiu comforted Dami with a smile, making Dami smile as well.  
As they arrived, Dami and Jiu walked up to the stairs leading to each their respective classrooms, they separated when Jiu had to walk up another staircase to her own classroom. They waved goodbye to each other and both went with smiles.

During Jiu’s class, she felt annoyed with the school curriculum. Although she’d felt glad with her friendships and her books, she still couldn’t fully escape the tortures of boredom.  
Right before the clock would strike twelve for lunchtime, she watched out the window at the other students leaving their classes when she realized that Dami was down there.  
Jiu nudged the sleeping Gahyeon awake, making Gahyeon groan quietly.  
“What, dude?” Gahyeon asked.  
“You see that girl with that bright-green bag and short hair?” Jiu asked, pointing out the window discreetly so as to not get caught by the teacher.  
Gahyeon took a look and huffed after seeing the girl. “Yea, what about her?”  
“I met her this morning, she seemed like a nice girl,” Jiu said, smiling to herself.  
Gahyeon widened her eyes in shock, “Are you crazy, Jiu? Do you even know who that girl is?” Gahyeon harshly loud-whispered.  
Jiu shook her head perplexed.  
“That girl is the dictator Micheal Grant’s daughter!” Gahyeon explained, “you better stay away from her, or she might actually get us in trouble, maybe even arrested!”  
Jiu sat there in bewilderment, she couldn’t believe such a shy girl to be the Grant’s daughter.  
“Why?” Jiu asked, still in disbelief.  
“Why, why? What do you mean by why? Girl, her parents had sex and she was the result of that, there is no why!” Gahyeon tried to get some sense into Jiu by being loud.  
Now everyone in class had heard that last part about sex; and everyone, including Miss Siyeon, were looking at them.  
Gahyeon turned a bit red after realized what she had just loudly said, but she laughed awkwardly to reduce the embarrassment.  
“I suppose you guys are done talking now,” Miss Siyeon said smiling, teasing them.  
“Yes, m’am, I’m sorry,” Jiu answered, turning back towards the teacher, embarrassed as Gahyeon. 

Dami sat with her friend at lunch eating their rich roasted chicken while speaking of trivial things.  
She couldn’t hear anything her friend Yoohyeon was saying for she saw Jiu walk into the lunch hall. Dami looked at her with curiosity, she wondered why someone like her would be so kind to help her when everybody knew who she was. Everyone saw her either as a threat or a spoiled brat, but no one cares to get to know the real Dami.  
Yoohyeon stopped her nonsense talking when she realized Dami’s mental absence. “Am I a joke to you, Dami? Listen to me when I’m talking,” Yoohyeon snarled.  
Dami snapped her head back to Yoohyeon, “Sorry, I was just thinking,” she apologized.  
“Of what?” Yoohyeon asked, looking to the direction Dami had just faced. There she saw the new girl, and she realized of what Dami was thinking.  
“What, so you’re interested in the new girl?” Yoohyeon joked.  
Dami looked shocked, “what does that have to do with you?” She asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Everything, actually. If you wanna keep your status as The Grant’s daughter you’ll see to not bother with people like those,” Yoohyeon said, pointing her knife towards Jiu and Gahyeon. Dami Redirected her eyes from Yoohyeon to her plate. She felt defeated, she was put back in her place.  
“So, anyways,” Yoohyeon continued speaking again of her insignificant stories. 

During Dami’s recess, Jiu and Gahyeon sat close to the schools garden entrance on a bench. Dami saw them from afar, and while looking at Jiu, Dami saw Miss Siyeon approach Jiu and Gahyeon. Dami got curious, she hadn’t seen a teacher walk to the garden before; teachers would be inside the school preparing for next classes. It seemed as if the three were speaking of important things, they seemed to giggle too. Dami couldn’t help but get curios,  
‘what were they talking about?’ She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 All characters and all places are all fictional, names of characters and of places are all fictional, if these names and places occur irl then that’s purely coincidental.


End file.
